Don't Stain the Couch!
by allthegoodpennamesaretaken
Summary: Emmett and Bella are home alone and after going to the wrong channel decide to have some fun. Blow job, Oneshot, EmmettxBella
1. Chapter 1

BPOVEmmett and I were just sitting at home, watching TV. We were watching some lame sitcom.

"Aww, c'mon, Emmett, please change the channel!" I whined.So we began to channel surf when we came across the porno channel – and on the screen was some blonde girl sucking some guy's cock. For a second we were both shocked and just sat there, mesmerized. The blonde moved her mouth up and down along his shaft; the guy was groaning. We stared for a minute and then I screamed.

"Ewwwwwwww! Gross Emmett! Change it!!!" I squealed.But Emmett continued to watch like a zombie as the blonde pumped him with her hands and licked the head of his dick. "Emmett! Please!" He snapped out of it and changed the channel quickly – but Emmett's bulge wouldn't go away. He finally realized he was hard and tried to cover it up, but I'd already seen. It was HUGE. Although his pants were covering it, I could tell it was very thick and very, very long.It slipped out before I could stop myself."Oh my God Emmett… you're huge!" Then I realized what I'd said and blushed madly.

He smiled nonchalantly and said, "You like that, Bella?"

"What?"

"A huge cock to suck." I bit my lip. This was so embarrassing. I was sure Emmett was only teasing. He would never be interested in me. I decided to surprise him by diminishing my blushing idiot stereotype."Oh, yeah Emmett. I just loooovvvveeee a huge cock…"

I trailed off, staring at his crotch after his cock jerked at my words. I couldn't believe I'd actually turned him on.He obviously wasn't fooled. Yet. I mean, what's wrong with me playing around with Emmett a little?"Oh, yeah Bella? Would you like to suck mine?"

I barely paused before replying, "God yes Emmett. I'd love to feel your thick cock inside my tight little mouth…"

His cock jerked again. This would be easier than I thought.I reached over (now or never) and placed my hand over the bulge in his pants. His eyes bulged out of his head. He looked even more surprised when I began to rub my hand up and down over the top of his pants. I reached for his zipper and he tried to correct his facial expression. He still looked excited, though – obviously Rose didn't give head too often.

"Go ahead, then Bella. Suck my cock." He obviously still didn't believe that I was going to suck him off in his own living room all of my own accord."OK Emmett. I'll suck your cock till you shoot you load in my hot little mouth. But there is one problem…"

"Yes?" he asked, his voice strained."I don't think it's gonna fit."

"Make it fit." His breathing was shallow now. He believed me. I undid his zipper and slid his pants down and unleashed his cock. It was huge – bigger than anyone's I'd ever seen. I continued to rub and pump his shaft, up and down, up and down, until I couldn't take it any longer.I stuck out my tongue and tasted him for the first time. A thin trickle came out the head and I lapped it up, swirling my tongue around the head and darting into his slit, making him groan. Then I licked him all over – along the sides of the shaft, sucking on his balls, paying special attention to the head and sensitive underside. I finally took the head in my mouth and sucked, as hard as possible. "Oh God that feels amazing!" he groaned while I sucked on him.

I wrapped my lips around him until I could feel him at the entrance to my throat. He put a hand on the back of my head, grabbing my hair, for support. I managed to get his full length in my mouth, part of him inside my throat. He stretched my mouth and I loved it.  
He began gently thrusting into my mouth in rhythm to my sucking as I went up and down his shaft again and again, coming to rest only at the tip where I sucked and swirled around the head, tasting his slit and making him groan in pleasure.

He began pushing on my head and so I went faster and sucked harder on his huge cock, loving it. He'd occasionally look down and see me sucking him and groan louder than before. He bucked and thrusted into my mouth, pushing on my head and groaning while I sucked him with my tightly filled mouth.Finally I knew he was about to blow his load."Are you ready Bella? Are you ready to swallow all my come, baby?"I just moaned on his cock and that sent him over the edge. His sent his first shot straight into my mouth, groaning loudly. His balls churned out hot, thick cum into my mouth and covered my face. When he was finished I swallowed in one gulp and felt his hot cum trickle down my throat.

"Suck me clean, Bella. Suck my big cock dry."

I went straight back down, taking his cock directly into my whole mouth and sucked hard. He groaned again as I sucked him dry. I sat up and he wiped my face clean with his big, thick cock and put it back in my mouth where I sucked it dry. Then I resumed my position on the couch. He turned to me."Did you enjoy that at all?" I smiled. "Yes, Emmett baby. I would love to suck your big hard cock anytime you want. I loved to swallow some more of your thick, hot cum."

"That's great, because you're going to."


	2. Should I Continue?

Hmmmm… I have been wondering about my dirty little Emmett Bella thing. Perhaps I should continue? I did not expect it to be so well received…

I know that it's not exactly tasteful, but who cares about whether it's tasteful or not?

Does anyone have any suggestions? I'm willing to continue and bring more characters in. Perhaps Bella could extend her favours to other members of the Cullen family…

Review. Please tell me what you would like to read.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Mike

"Hey Mike. How are you?"

"Good thanks Bella. But I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked, her cute face confused.

"I saw you sucking Emmett Cullen's cock in his living room the other day."

Her expression changed from cute confusion to embarassment, and then finally, fear. It was so good to see that I finally had power over her. Hell, just looking at her made my cock hard. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into a supply closet in a deserted corridor of the school. Luckily, there was a light inside the closet.

"What do you want from me, Newton?" she asked. This was going exactly as I planned.

"Oh, nothing, unless you don't want me to tell your boy Edward what I saw..."

She was so hot. Hotter than Rosalie or Alice. She had the best hair, always shiny and lightly curled. Big brown eyes that sparkled and long lashes, flawless white skin and the best breasts of any girl in school. She always looked so sweet and innocent, it drove me and all the other boys at school wild.

"Mike, what do you want me to do?" Fantastic. She looked ready to do whatever I wanted her to do.

"Well, it would be nice if you could extend the favours you extend to your boyfriends brother to me."

She paused for a second, and I watched as expressions of refusal, denial and finally disgust and acceptance crossed her face.

"So you want me to suck your cock, is that it, Mike?"

I nodded, and then added, "Facial, baby."

Her face formed a look of extreme distaste, which just aroused me more. Bella Swan was about to suck my cock.

She didn't say anything, just got on her knees, but not before I reached under her shirt and rubbed my dirty hands all over her sweet, perfectly formed breasts. She moaned, appreciating the arousing depravity of the situation. Then she got down on her knees and began to unzip my pants.

She ran her thumbs over the growing bulge in my jeans, making me moan with anticipation, and then slid them off. Then she pulled down my boxers and my semi hard cock sprang out, hitting her in the face. I took the liberty of grabbing her hair, frustrated by her hesitation, and thrust my cock into her mouth, groaning as she licked it. Wasting no time, I rammed my 7 inch cock into her throat, in and out, like I was fucking my girlfriend Jessica Stanley's pussy. Bella moaned, whether from pain or pleasure I wasn't sure and certainly didn't care. All I could think about was the tightness of her throat and the way her tongue felt on the underside of my throbbing cock.

I pulled out of her sweet mouth and slapped my fully hard cock on her tongue.

"Oh yeah, you like the taste of my cock Bella?"

She rolled her eyes, and then deciding that she better finish me off as quickly as possible, said, "Oh yeah Mike, your huge cock tastes sooooo good. Put it back in my mouth, baby, I wanna suck you bad!!"

This turned me on so much that I did what she said, I rammed my huge cock back in her face and began fucking her tight throat, groaning when her throat flexed around my length. Bella obviously loved to suck cock, because she was moaning with pleasure and hand her hand in her pants, fingering her clit.

As I slammed her face, she just rubbed herself harder, and I groaned out, "Oh yeah, you like it dirty, don't you you little cock sucker! Suck daddy, baby, suck it harder!"

I just slammed her face harder and harder, and she rubbed herself harder and harder and eventually came, her screams and moans muffled by my cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, pumping her throat like a piston.

"Oh yeah baby, you came, you love it you dirty little whore!" I grroaned, still thrusting, my balls slapping hard against her chin.

I felt I was about to cum and groaned loud, "Yeah! Suck me you little cock sucker!! Ready for my cum to swallow?"

She moaned and I came, my hot cum bursting from my cock onto her face and mouth, slamming her face each time I shot my cum. She immediately began to lick it up, swallowing and wiping her face. She moaned and pumped my dick clean with her hand, licking and sucking me dry. She pumped my now semi hard cock with her hand, rubbing my balls, licking up every last drop of my hot cum.

"Oh yeah, you really like swallowing my cum, don't you Swan! Did that taste good?" I moaned, as she pumped him dry.

"Yeah Mike, I loved sucking your big hot cock. Slam my face anytime, OK baby?"

I pulled up his pants and reached under her shirt one more time to rub her breasts with my dirty hands. Bella Swan had sucked my cock clean for nothing.

"See ya round, Bella," I said, stepping out of the closet.

"Sure thing!" Bella replied, wiping the last bit of cum from her face and licking her finger clean.


End file.
